An Unexpected Love
by Emily-Kun
Summary: Ed is a new student at Atremis High. It's the same thing for Ed, kids making fun of his height, insane teachers and a kid named Envy who wont leave him alone. Oh what's a Chibi to do? But what happens when Ed begins to have feelings for Envy? YAOI LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Ed sighed unhappily as he pressed his cheek against the cold glass of the car window. "Come on Edward, cheer up. This school will be a good opportunity for you and give you a chance to make new friends." Edward's mother tried to convince him. "No what's good for me is my old school and my old friends." Ed told her, anger visible in his tone. His mother sighed heavily. "I told you Ed, the reason you can't stay at your old school is because- "I know why! You don't have to remind me!" Ed snapped at her.

His mother went quite and kept focused on the road. Ed inwardly kicked himself. He shouldn't have snapped at her like that but he already knew why he couldn't go back. He knew all to well. His gaze turned upwards as he saw the school. Artemis High was the name. It wasn't terrible looking but Ed wished more then anything to be at his old school right about now.

His mother cleared her throat. "Well Edward, here you are. I hope you have a good first day of school Sweetie. I love you. See at home tonight." His mother told him. Edward felt a tinge of guilt pull at his heart as he clearly heard the hurt in his mother tone. That hurt being caused by him and his attitude. "Love you too… See ya." Ed said in a quite tone and shut the door.

Ed watched as his mother drove off into the distance. He turned in the direction of the school and gazed upon the size of the building. His old school was big but this school was enormous! He got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I should just turn around and run right now." Ed thought to himself. Ed turned to make a break for it but slammed into someone.

Ed toppled backwards onto his butt. "Owww….damnit…" Ed muttered. Ed opened his eyes slowly and met with the blazing violet eyes of the one he slammed into. "Oi, watch were I'm going would you Chibi." The guy remarked as he brushed the dirt off his shirt. Ed stood up. "**LISTEN YOU!!! I AM NOT SHORT!!!!**" Ed yelled. "Compared to me, yes you are." The kid said smirking in amusement at him. Ed was fuming but stopped as he gazed upon the boy.

This kid had long spiky green hair. He was tall and lean. He almost reminded Ed of a, dare he say it a palm tree. He was wearing a black headband. The headband seemed to have a strange symbol on it. The symbol looked like a red serpent with wings trying to eat it's own tail. Ed's eyes traveled down and saw a black tank top that barely reached the kid's navel. Ed got a nice view of this kid's well shaped stomach. He was wearing black baggy pants that had zippers and chains spread over the pants. Ed noticed his combat boots. His boots looked they were made for squishing people's head in who pissed him off. Oh and Ed had to go and run into him. This was just not Ed's day.

The kid smirked at him. "Like what you see there Chibi?" He inquired. Ed's eyes snapped up to meet the kid's mischievous ones. Ed's face dusted over with a light pink color. "N-No! I was just looking at your outfit!" Ed told him in a flustered manner. The kid nodded. "I see, what's your name Chibi?" He asked. "My name's Edward, Edward Elric." Ed replied. "Eddy huh? Cute name for a cute guy." He remarked to him. Ed's blush grew deeper. C-Cute? Did he just call him cute? The kid's smirk grew. "The name's Envy. I hope to be seeing you Edward. Later." Envy said in a low voice and ran his fingers under Ed's chin.

Edward was at a loss of words. He didn't know whether to be embarrassed by this or be loud and angry. Needless to say Ed just stood there unknowing as he watched Envy walk into the school building. "Envy…" The name ran through Ed's head. The 8:00 am bell ran. "Shit!" Ed swore. Ed's first day and he was already late. Oh well, I guess the Envy problem with just have to wait until he get's to class. Well first he's got to find the classroom.

Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed my story! - This is my first yaoi so please be nice! I'll update soon if you like it! Thanks for reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

Ed tore down the hallway. He frantically looked at his schedule trying to determine where first period Algebra was. "Damnit! Don't they put directions in these packets!?" Ed questioned. He was 15 minutes late for class. He could just kick something. He saw the classroom. He stopped to catch his breath. He opened the door and walked in.

The room went silent when Ed walked into the room. Ed looked at students in the classroom as they looked back at him. Suddenly a book went flying and almost hit Edward. "Ahhh!" Ed screamed in reaction to the book. "**YOUR LATE!!!**" A woman with brown dreadlocks pulled back into a ponytail screeched. "I'm really sorry Sensei, but I couldn't find the classroom." Ed tried to explain. "**NO EXCUSES!!!!!**" She screeched. Ed flinched. The teacher sighed. "Well your late and you can't change that so come over here and introduce yourself to the class." She sighed in an exasperated tone.

"But I-"**DO IT!!!!**" She roared. Ed let out a terrified squeal. "Yes Ma'am!" He said fearfully. She smiled. "Oh you can call me Izumi-Sensei Sweetie." Izumi said in a sweet voice. "This teacher's psycho." Ed thought. He turned his attention back to the classroom. Ed coughed lightly. "Um hello, My name's Edward Elric." Edward introduced. A boy with blonde hair raised his hand. "Yes Russel?" Izumi inquired. "Izumi-Sensei, why is there a third grader in our class?" Russel asked.

The whole classroom roared with laughter. Ed was about to shout at all of them but Izumi beat him to it. "**SHUT IT YOU NERDBOMBERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Izumi screamed over their laughter. Everyone fell dead silent immediately. Izumi smiled. "Thank you." She said sweetly once again. Alright, Ed was definitely sure this women was psycho. "Alright Edward, take a seat back there." Izumi instructed. Ed nodded afraid to upset this woman. He shuffled to the back and sat in his seat.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little Chibi." A voice said. Ed looked over in the direction of the voice. "Envy!" Ed squeaked in surprise. Envy smirked at him. "Hey, I didn't know you were in my class." Envy told him. "I didn't know either." Ed remarked to him. "Lucky me." Envy said to him. Ed's face turned a pinkish color around his cheeks. "You look cute when you blush like that." Envy told him, leaning over the side of his seat, trying to get closer to Ed. "T-Thank you." Ed said back to him.

"So Ed, is a cute guy like you seeing anyone at the moment?" Envy asked in a devilish tone. Ed chocked on his own saliva. "E-Excuse me?" Edward questioned, taken aback by the sudden question. "Are you dating anyone?" Envy asked a little more directly. "N-No! Why do you ask?" Ed asked dreading the answer. Envy's smirk seemed to grow. "You seem cute enough, you wanna roll with me?" Envy asked him, running his hand up Ed's thigh.

Ed squeaked in response and scooted over to the other side of his desk to the point were he was falling off. "I-I'm sorry! B-But I'm not gay!" Ed remarked in a high-pitched voice from his embarrassment. Envy pouted and scooted closer. "Awww, but I bet if you gave it a try you would like it. I don't bite Eddy, unless you want me to of course." Envy said to him, followed by a suggestive wink. Ed's face changed to that of a color of a tomato. "I don't want you to bite anywhere on me thank you!" Ed snapped at him. "You're trying so hard to resist me aren't you Chibi?" Envy asked smugly. "No! I would never want you! I don't even know you!" Ed argued against him.

Envy didn't seem to by this at all. "I know you want me Chibi and one way or another you're going to get me." Envy told him. Ed just sat there. He was speechless. This guy was good and hot! Wait hot? Ed did not just call this pervert hot! He needed to stop focusing on him and focus on Izumi-Sensei teaching. Ed felt like his body was on fire and his heart was pounded so hard, it felt like it would burst right out of his ribcage. Damn this kid. Why was he picking on Ed anyway? He didn't even know Ed and yet Envy was flirting with him and asking him out. It didn't make sense. Envy was just trying to get to him and much to Ed's dismay it was working.

"Edward!" Izumi called his name. Ed snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. "Huh?" Ed asked. Izumi sighed. "Pay attention Edward." Izumi told him. Ed hang his down. "Yes Sensei. Sorry Sensei." Ed said and looked at the book. Envy snickered. "What?" Ed questioned in a hushed tone. "You were really cute just now." Envy told him and then before Ed had a chance to respond Envy turned his attention to the front of the room. Ed blushed slightly and watched Envy out of the corner of his eye. "Envy…you are one confusing guy….why do I get this feeling when I'm around you? I just met you…but it feels like it's been longer then that." Ed thought to himself. The bell rang signaling him that it was time switch classes.

Ed sighed heavily. Maybe they next class would help him clear his mind. He looked down at his schedule. "Gym huh?" Ed asked himself. He looked at Envy. "Hey Envy?" Ed asked. "Yes Chibi?" Envy asked. "My name's Edward and anyway you have gym next right?" Ed asked. Envy nodded. "Yeah, that's right." Envy said in an almost bored like tone. "Who's our gym teacher?" Ed inquired. "You don't want to know. If you can, run while you still can cause if you go in there now. You wont come out walking." Envy told him. Ed's face paled. "That's….just…wonderful……" Ed thought depressed already. This really was not Ed's day. Was this teacher really so bad? Well Ed was about to find out. That poor sap.

I hope you liked this chapter!!!! . A special thanks to jayanx who was my first review! I appreciated it greatly!


	3. Chapter 3

"Envy is this teacher really that bad?" Ed asked kinda scared. "Let me put it lighty to you, YEESSSSSSSS!! But the worse part is, he's not the scariest teacher we have." Envy stated. Ed looked up. "Of course, Izumi-Sensei has to be the scariest of them all." Ed replied to him. "Oh no, compared to who I'm talking about Izumi-Sensei is the sweetest woman in the world when she's angry." Envy explained to him. Ed's face turned into a horrified expression. "Who could be so evil?!" Ed questioned. "This school is going to be the death of me." Ed thought scared out of his mind.

"She's so evil, we don't dare speak her name until we're in the class." Envy explained to him, even Envy was getting chills from this teacher. "Is it to late to switch from this class?" Ed inquired. "Nope cause we have her right after gym. Let's hope we die in gym class before we get there. Cause if we're not killed now, she's defiantly kill us in art class." Envy said. Ed felt like crying. "I hate my life." Ed thought glumly.

Ed and Envy opened the doors to the gym. "Where's the teacher?" Ed asked. Envy looked down at his watch. "Three….two….one." Envy counted down. Suddenly the ground began to shake as large booming footsteps were heard coming toward Envy and Ed. Edward had scarcely time to react before he was brought into a lung crushing hug. "Hello there!!!! You must be the new student Edward!!!! Welcome to my class little guy!!!!!" The teacher explained in a happy voice.

"Um….e-excuse me-Sir….I-I ca-n't brea-the!" Edward gasped from the lack of oxygen he was receiving or not receiving. Either way he still couldn't breathe. The teacher stopped crushing him and gently placed him on the floor next to Envy. Ed took in as much oxygen as his lungs would let him. Envy patted him on the back. "Welcome Edward!!!! My name is Alex Louis Armstrong!!!!" Armstrong explained and ripped off shirt to show of his ripped body. Edward's eyes went to that of saucers when he saw his teacher rip off his own shirt.

Yeah, you get use to that after awhile." Envy whispered. "You mean this a daily thing?" Ed inquired. "No, more like an every 5 minute thing." Envy told him. Ed's face went pale. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH THESE TEACHERS?!?!?! "Well Edward I see you're familiar with my star student Envy here. Envy would you please show Edward to the locker room and tell him about the way I run things around here?" Armstrong asked. Envy nodded. "Of course Sir." Envy remarked and grabbed Edward by his arm. Envy proceeded to drag Ed off to the locker room. "Uh…do I have a say in this?" Ed asked Envy.

Envy gave him a sly smirk. "No Chibi, you really don't." Envy replied. Ed gulped. "Oh…" Ed replied. Envy brought him down into the locker room. Ed noticed they were more in a secluded area from the other boys. Ed was getting a bad feeling about this. Envy through him some clothes to change into. "Here change into those." Envy instructed as he began to change himself. Ed stared in awe at Envy's body. He really was hot! Ed shook his head. "Get a grip Ed, you don't like guys!" Ed scolded himself. Envy smirked at him. "Like what you see Chibi?" Envy asked.

Ed blushed and pulled his shirt up in an attempt to hide the blush. "I like what I see." Envy told him. Ed's face was on fire at this point. Ed went to grab his gym shirt when he was roughly pushed against the lockers. "Hey what are-"Sshh, don't want everyone hearing you now do we?" Envy asked him. Ed didn't know what to do at this point. He was pinned to the lockers. Envy was so close to him. Ed thought he could even Envy's breath on his neck.

"Why so silent there Chibi? Is it because you like me being so close to you?" Envy asked, he was so enjoying this. Ed shook his head. "N-No I don't like it!" Ed told him. Ed was trying to make his blushing stop but it only seemed to darken as he gazed at Envy. "Awww, I know you like it." Envy taunted him. Ed shook his head. "Don't deny yourself of what you really want." Envy told him. Ed didn't know what was wrong with him. Usually if anyone was like this to him, he would have pushed them off and just run. Yet it was different with Envy, he wanted Envy to keep pinned against those lockers, he wasn't sure why but he wanted that. He was sure of that at least. Yet, he didn't want to admit it to Envy.

Ed was brought out of his thought as felt Envy's lips press against his ear. "You like me Chibi. I know you do. I can see it in your eyes." Envy whispered to him. Envy pressed his lips against Ed's cheek and slowly moved them towards Ed's lips. Just as Envy's lips were about to connect with Ed's, Envy stopped. Ed felt disappointment rack through his body. Why had Envy stopped? "Come on Chibi, tell me you what me to do this." Envy purred to Ed. Envy wanted Ed to submit to him? Like hell he would! Then again…Ed really did want Envy to kiss him at this point. I guess Ed would just have to swallow his pride this time. Ed opened his mouth. "Envy I-Ed was cut off.

"Yo Envy!" A voice ran in. Envy growled and let go of Ed. Ed whimpered quietly and the lose of Envy's touch. Envy turned around. "Hello Greed." Envy growled. "Don't sound so happy to see me." Greed said sarcastically. "I'm not happy, you pick the worse times to interrupt a person don't you?" Envy questioned, sending a glare in Greed's direction. "Hey, what did I do? All I send was 'yo'." Greed said defensively. "You ruined my moment with my Chibi over there!" Envy snapped pointing to Ed. "Huh?" Greed questioned looking over Envy's shoulder.

Greed saw Ed. "Oi Envy, isn't he a little small for you?" Greed inquired. Ed caught on fire. "Listen you-"Don't call him small! Only I can call him small! Back off Greed!" Envy barked at him. "Woah, sorry I'll remember that next time." Greed said to Envy. "Good now get lost." Envy told him. "Alright then you're majesty. Meet you up staris. It was…uh..nice metting you Ed." Greed said and quickly ran upstairs. Envy huffed in anger. "He was about to submit and then that dumbass had to go and ruin it for me! I'll kill him!!!" Envy shouted in his head.

"Envy…you didn't have to stand up for me like that." Ed told him quietly. "Hmm?" Envy asked turning to look at him. "That was necessary, I can take care of myself." Ed told him, Ed gaze wasn't meeting with Envy's and Envy didn't like that. Envy walked over to him and lifted up his chin. "Yes it was, no one picks on my Chibi, unless I say so and believe I would never say so." Envy told him. Ed's face flushed. Envy smiled at him, not a smirk but a realy smile. "You're so cute." Envy told him making Ed's face turn a darker shade.

"Well we better head upstairs less we be late." Envy said to him. "Yeah, I've already been late once. I don't need to be late again." Ed said. Envy nodded and pulled back from Ed. "But before we go, I have to take care of something." Envy said. Ed blinked. "What's that?" Ed questioned. Envy quickly turned around and left a chaste kiss on Ed's lips. Envy smirked. "There all done." He said and walked off, leaving a flustered Chibi.

Ed's fingers touched his lips were Envy's lips had been. "Envy…" Ed thought. "That was pretty nice for my first kiss." Ed thought. Ed started to walk up the stairs to the gym. "Wow…." Ed was still in a daze. When he walked upstairs he saw Envy. Ed just stared at him. Envy winked at him causing Ed to blush slightly. "Alright Mr. Elric, now that you have joined us, we can begin the game." Armstrong said. Ed looked up. "Game?" Ed thought. Oh boy…

That's the end of chapter 3!!!! I hoped you enjoyed it!!!! Once again, thanks for the nice review jaynax!


	4. Chapter 4

Armstrong blew into his whistle. "Alright everyone!!!! Line up!!!" He instructed. Everyone lined up. "Alright today we'll be playing dodge ball. Are two captains will be Envy and Greed. Envy go ahead and choose you're first teammate." Armstrong told him. Envy nodded. Envy glanced over at Greed. "I'm going to make you eat this dodge ball." Envy threatened. Greed looked at him. "I don't get it!! What did I do?!!" Greed questioned incredibly confused at that moment. Envy glared at him hard. "You insulted my Chibi!" Envy barked. "I'm sorry! I didn't know he was yours!" Greed defended. "You should know me that when I'm in the middle of something you do not bother me! Especially you do not mock what I've got my eye on!" Envy snapped at him. Greed sighed. "You need help. You just met him, he's probably afraid of you." Greed said to him.

"You little bitch! That's it you're so fucking dead it's not even funny." Envy bit out. Before Greed could protest, Envy turned his attention back to line of students. Envy smirked. "Edward." Envy said. All the students looked at Ed. "M-Me?" Ed questioned. "There's no one else here named Edward unless you want me to call you Ch-"NO!!!!" Ed cut him off and ran over to him. Ed looked up at him. "Why did you pick me?" Ed asked. Envy looked down at him. "I didn't want anyone else to have you but me." Envy whispered to him.

Ed face's flushed. "You're a pervert, you know that right?" Ed questioned. I'm only a pervert to you." Envy told him. "Why me?" Ed questioned. "We'll talk later Chibi." Envy said closing the conversation for now.

Once the teams were pick, everyone lined up at different sides the gym. Envy glared at Greed and mouthed to him 'I hate you.' Greed sweat dropped. "Damnit." Greed muttered. "Alex-Sensei?" Russel asked. "What is it Russel?" Armstrong questioned. "I don't think it's very fair that we're going up against someone so small." Russel said. Everyone laughed except for Ed and Envy. Envy's face reddened. "Note to self, kill Russel next." Envy thought. Envy looked down at Ed. "Don't worry Ed, I'll take care of him." Envy told him. "No….he's mine." Ed growled as his eyes narrowed in a dangerous manner. Envy blinked at him.

Armstrong blew the whistle signaling to begin the game. Ed rushed ahead of everyone. Envy was staring. "Wow, when he's pissed, he's really pissed." Envy thought to himself but suddenly smirked. "Hot." He thought and rushed off behind Ed. Ed grabbed a dodge ball. He smirked at Russel. He threw it as hard as he could. SMACK! The ball hit Russel dead in the face and knocked him right over. "HOW'S THAT FOR A THIRD GRADER HUH?!?!?!" Ed questioned. Everyone just stared in shock at Ed.

"Way to go Chibi!" Envy cheered. Envy smirked as he saw Greed. Greed's eyes widened. "Oh no. Please no." Greed begged in his mind. Envy threw the dodge ball. "Damnit…" Greed muttered glumly. WHACK! Greed went flying onto his back. The rest of the game went on like that. A massacre took place in that game and Envy and Ed came out on top. "Good job Envy and Edward!!!!" Armstrong said very proud of the two of them.

Ed rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks…it wasn't that great." Ed said modestly. "Are you kidding me!?!? No one but Envy can take down Russel so easily!!! I'm so proud!!!!" Armstrong exclaimed. "Oh God no…" Envy muttered, knowing what was coming next. Armstrong ripped off shirt. "You boys go hit the showers!!!" Armstrong exclaimed. Ed paled. "I'll go do that." Ed said and headed off towards the locker room. Envy followed behind him.

"I'm really proud of you Chibi, that was an impressive match. You really showed them who the top dog is around here." Envy told him. Ed smiled. "You think?" Ed asked. Envy nodded. "Yeah you did." Envy told him with a smiled. Ed looked at him and blushed. "What?" Envy asked. "You um…look kinda nice when you smile like that." Ed said playing with his fingers. Envy looked at him. "Awww thanks Chibi." Envy thanked him and nuzzled his nose into Ed's cheek. Ed's face darkened.

Once down in the locker room they both got ready to take their showers. On the way into the showers, Ed passed Russel. "Hello Russel." Ed said darkly. Russel squeaked in fear and ran off. Ed smirked. "I could get use to this." Ed said. Envy nodded. Ed looked around. "Uh…Envy….?" Ed questioned. "Hmmm?" Envy questioned as he stripped. "Why is there only one shower?" Ed inquired. "Oh I don't know Ed, cause other people are using them." Envy replied sarcastically. "Well there are 2 of us and only one shower, what are we going to do?" Ed questioned.

Envy smirked. "We take one at the same time of course." Envy said to him. Ed's face went a tomato. "That's okay, I can wait." Ed said. "Well by the time one actually becomes free, it'll be time for class and you don't want to be late for this teacher." Envy explained to him. Ed went as white as a sheet in the face. "Let's see, take shower with Envy, be late for class with psycho teacher, shower, late, Envy, psycho teacher." Ed thought going back and fourth. "Oh My…." Ed thought.

Ed stripped down and quickly grabbed his things and ran into the shower. Envy smirked in a predatory way. He followed behind Ed. When Envy stepped in the shower he saw Ed in the far off corner facing the wall. Envy smirked and crept up behind Ed. Ed was busying himself with washing his hair. Envy wrapped his arms around Ed's naked waist. Ed squeaked and looked up at Envy. "W-What are you doing?" Ed questioned in a high-pitched voice.

"I was going to help you wash." Envy told him. Ed's face burned a crimson color. "E-Envy." Ed stuttered. Envy smirked and licked the shell of Ed's ear. "Yes Chibi?" Envy asked in a low voice. "We can't….I-I'm not-Ed stopped when he felt Envy's hand slick down his chest and down his abdomen. Ed squirmed under Envy. "Sssh, it's okay." Envy cooed to him. "Envy please…stop.." Ed begged. "Aww, but Eddy, you like it. I know you do. The strain in your voice is you holding back on what you really want." Envy told him.

Ed didn't know what to do. His mind was being clouded over with desire for Envy's touch but he wouldn't allow himself to have Envy. No he couldn't. He just couldn't. Not now.. Ed got out of Envy's grip. "Please Envy…" Ed begged. Envy stared at him. Was Ed okay? He sounded like he might cry. "Okay Ed. I'll stop." Envy said to him. Ed turned off the water. "Thanks.." Ed muttered and walked passed Envy.

"Damnit." Envy cursed in his head. Damn his hormones. Envy was worried that he might have hurt Ed. Envy make sure he didn't. Envy walked out off the shower and over to Ed. Envy placed a hand on Ed's shoulder. "Ed? Are you okay? Look I'm sorry if I upset you back there." Envy apologized to him. Ed forced a smile. "No it's okay. I'm sorry I overreacted like that. It's just I don't know you and I'm not ready for something like that." Ed explained to him but kept his gaze locked on the floor.

Envy felt like pounded a 50 pound weight through his head for making Ed this way. Ed stood up after the two of them were dressed. "Can you show me where the art room is Envy?" Ed asked. Envy looked at him. "Huh? Oh yeah, I can. Follow me." Envy said and lead Ed upstairs. Envy didn't know what to do or say. He felt like shit for making Ed feel like he did. But something didn't make sense…it almost felt to Envy that Ed was hiding something from him.

Envy tried to shrug it off. If Ed really was trying to hide something from Envy, he would find out sooner or later, or Ed himself would tell him. Right? Envy was really worried. He didn't want his Chibi to go away because of him. Maybe things will get better as the day progresses. Oh Envy hoped they would. He didn't want to see his Chibi said. Then Envy would be sad. Man…Envy really had screwed up this time.

Well that's chapter 4!! I hoped you liked it! Thanks for the two reviews I received from jayanx and Skyeater! I appreciated them greatly!


	5. Chapter 5

Envy was so lost in thought, he failed to notice the time. The third bell period bell rang. Envy's head snapped up. Third period? That meant he was late for art! Noooooo! Envy grabbed Ed by his arm and sped off for the art room. "Aahhh! What are you doing!?" Ed cried as Envy flew down the hall with Ed attached to him. Envy ran straight into the art room.

Envy sighed in relief. "Phew, just made it." Envy said in relief. The art room door slammed shut. "**YOU'RE LATE ENVY!!!!!!!**" A girl with short brunette shrieked. Envy and Ed flinched. "I'm really sorry it's just that-"**NO!!!! I AM SICK OF YOUR EXCUSES!!!! YOU'RE LATE AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!!!!!!**" She screamed at them. She suddenly snapped her gaze at Ed. "You." She snapped.

Ed tensed up. "Y-Yes?" Ed stuttered, scared for his life. "What's your name?" She questioned. "I-It's uh…uh-"Spit it out!" She snapped impatiently. "Edward! Edward Elric!" Ed squeaked in fear. "Edward huh? Well Edward since you're new I will tell you something. There are two things I can't tolerate in this world. Do you know what they are?" She questioned. Ed shook his head 'no'.

She slammed a ruler down on her desk and it snapped in half. Ed jumped in response. "One! I can't stand people who are late to my class!!! It shows my class is just a game that they can skip out of or just take their time getting to. They think 'Oh the teacher's not going to care we're late so let's act like idiots in the hallway!' And second! I hate kids who hang out with Envy!!! So guess what Edward?" She asked.

Ed looked up at her. "Yes Ma'am?" Ed asked. "You're on my list." She said to him. "What list?" Ed asked. "My hate list. I hate you Edward." She said blankly. Ed looked shocked. "Y-You hate me!?!" Ed questioned. "Yes I do, now go sit down!!!" She barked. Envy and Ed ran to the back table and sat down. Envy looked at Ed. "I'm sorry, I haven't really been doing anything good for you today, have I?" Envy asked, sadness lining his words. Ed looked at him.

"No, no, it's not fault. I don't blame you. Besides what happened in the bathroom, I just put that behind me. Everything's cool." Ed said, sending Envy a positive smile. Envy just looked down at the table. "Everything doesn't feel cool." Envy muttered. Ed felt bad. He didn't want Envy to be feel bad for what had happened. Ed didn't even want to feel bad about it but he did. That feeling haunting him everyday of his life.

Ed wanted to say something to get Envy out of his depressed state. What could he say? What could he say? Oh! He got it! He could invite Envy home with him to do homework or just hang out! Brilliant! "Hey Envy?" Ed asked. Envy looked at him. "Huh?" Envy asked. "Do you want to come over to my house tonight?" Ed asked him. Envy gawked at him. "You want me to come over to your house?" Envy questioned. Ed nodded. "Yeah, that's not a problem for you is it?" Ed asked.

Envy shook his head. "No, but is it for you?" Envy questioned. "No, my mom loves having company and me bringing over friends." Ed said with a smile. Envy blinked. Friends? Did Ed really just call Envy his friend? Envy couldn't help but smile. "Sure, that would be nice Chibi." Envy said to him. Ed just smiled too. Ed didn't understand something. He always hated being called small but he didn't seem to mind it so much, now that Envy was the one saying it to him. Maybe….Ed was beginning to fall for Envy.

Ed shook his head. "No." Ed told himself. "Stop thinking those thoughts Ed. It can't happen. It just can't…" Ed thought to himself. Ed looked back at Envy who was still smiling. "Maybe….." Ed thought again.

Envy just looked at him. "I don't get it. Why do I feel like this? I mean I know I like Ed but this is so different from then I thought I felt. I just want to reach out a touch his beautiful face. It looks so soft…so gentle." Envy thought in awe as he gazed at Ed. Ed looked at him. "What?" Ed asked. Envy just kept staring. "Just thinking about how beautiful you look." Envy said bluntly. Ed blushed. "T-Thank you." Ed said. Envy smiled. "No problem Chibi." Envy said to him.

There was a coughing noise. "Are you two quite finished? I would like to continue with my lesson." The teacher said, glaring at the pair. "Yes Emily-Sensei. Continue." Envy said. Emily turned back to the board and continued to draw the example. "Sorry." Envy whispered. Ed looked at him. "Don't worry, I was talking too." Ed told him. They both smiled at each other.

"Alright now, turn to the person next to you and take turns drawing the other." Emily instructed. Ed looked up. "Draw? We have to draw?" Ed asked. Envy nodded. "Uh-huh. That's generally what you do in art class Ed." Envy told him. Ed raised his hand. "Emily-Sensei?" Ed asked. Emily snapped her piece of chalk in half. "What Edward?" She growled. "Do we have to draw?" Ed asked.

Emily smiled. "No Edward, you don't have to. You can just sit there while everyone else draws." She said sweetly. "Thank you." Ed said to her. Her eyes narrowed. She slammed her fist down on a desk, knocking it over. "**OF COURSE YOU HAVE TO DRAW YOU IDIOT!!!!! GET WORKING BEFORE I THROW YOUR ASS OUT OF MY CLASS!!!!!!!!!!!**" Emily roared.

Ed squeaked. "Yes Ma'am!" Ed said and looked at Envy. "Can I draw you?" Ed asked. Envy nodded. "Of course." Envy replied. Ed took a pencil and grabbed the paper. He looked up at Envy intently and began to draw.

Alright that's end of chapter 5! Thanks for the reviews I received!!!! I loved them! Please review! . (By the way, that character was me! I'm an insane teacher! I really do hate Edward so that's how I would treat him if I was a teacher! I hope he never has me as a teacher!)


	6. Chapter 6

The end of the period bell rang signaling the end of the class. Ed put down his pencil. Envy blinked and leaned over Edward shoulder curiously. Ed caught this action and immediately placed himself over the paper, shielding it from Envy's curious eye. "What? I just want to see it." Envy told him. "No! It's not done. Plus, you'll probably make fun of me for it." Ed said lowering his gaze downward. Envy lifted up his chin. "I would never make fun of you Chibi." Envy said sincerely.

Ed's face burned. "Envy…I-Hey love birds, would you bring your work up here and get the hell out of here already!" Emily snapped at the two. They both nodded fearfully and dropped their drawings on her desk and ran out of the room, at top speed I might add. She sighed heavily. "Idiots…" She thought. Something caught her eye. She stared down at Ed's drawing of what looked like a deformed palm tree. "Is..that…Envy?" She questioned. "Wow this kid sucks at drawing, but who am I to judge." She thought. She looked at Envy's. Her eyes widened as she stared at it.

Envy's work was marvelous! Who knew he had so much talent! He seemed so detailed in his drawing of Ed. It was so precise, right down to the gleam in his eyes. Emily placed the drawing down and sat back in her seat shocked. "I could have never guessed. Envy of all people, was secretly so talented. Hmmm, you know Elric. You might just be the right person to guide Envy in the right direction." Emily thought looking down at the drawing.

Time Lapse

The lunch bell rang. Kids from all classes piled into the hallway. Ed desperately clung to Envy to prevent from getting lost. Envy just smiled at Ed's antics. They passed by the bathroom. "Wait Envy." Ed said. Envy stopped walking. "What's wrong?" Envy asked. "I have to go make a call. I'll be right back." Ed said and walked into the bathroom. "Okay Ed…" Envy said and leaned against a locker. Ed ran into a stall and locked the door. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone.

He flipped it open and dialed a number. He placed the phone by his ear. It rang on the other end. 'click.' "Hello Baby, What can I do for you?" A seductive voice asked. Ed took the phone away from his ear. "Eeew! Roy it's me!" Ed yelled. "Oh! Ed! Eeeeww!!! Sorry! I thought you were-"I know who you thought I was." Ed cut him off. "What are you doing calling me? Something wrong?" Roy questioned. "No, not really anyway. Except for I have insane teacher, one has a horrible temper, the one can't keep his shirt on for more then 5 minutes at a time without ripping it off. And then the other one wants to kill me!!!! But other then that I'm good. I made a friend with this guy named Envy." Ed told his friend. The line went silent.

"You have a teacher that is trying to kill you….and you met a kid named Envy? Is that school on crack or something?" Roy asked. "Hey! Roy be nice! Envy's done nothing but help me this whole time and be really nice to me. He's really nice and….and…." Ed couldn't finish his sentence, there to many things he liked about Envy. Like how Envy was always there for him, helping him out with finding his classes even though he was late to a couple of them, Envy was just so…Ed really didn't know how to describe it to Roy.

"So you like this guy I take it?" Roy inquired. "No….." Ed said. "Yes you do." Roy said with a smirk. "No I don't Roy! I haven't liked anyone since….." Ed trailed off. Both boys fell silent. "Look Ed, I told you I was really sorry about that, you know I care for you and everything just not like-I know okay! You told me a thousand times! I know we could never work out, that's why I'm not getting my hopes up about Envy. I don't want that to happen again." Ed said quietly as the tears began to build up in his eyes. "Ed…I.." Roy stopped. There was nothing left to say. This happened all the time when that was brought up.

"I have to go, Envy's waiting for me." Ed said, his voice cracking. "Okay Ed." Roy said. "Bye." And with that last word Ed hung up the phone, he turned it off and shoved it back in his pocket. Ed wiped his eyes of the tears and walked out of the bathroom. Envy looked up when he heard the door open. Something wasn't right when Envy looked at Ed's eyes. They held so much sadness and pain. Envy pushed himself of the wall and walked over to his Chibi.

Envy gave him a concerned look. "You okay Ed?" Envy asked him. Ed looked up at him and gave him a fake smile. "Of course Envy." Ed said. Envy looked at him hard, trying to tell if Ed was lying or not. Ed just kept smiling, praying to God that Envy would buy his charade. Envy gave him a spectacle look. "Alright, if you sure." Envy said giving up. He would get it out of Ed later one way or anther.

"Come on let's get to the cafeteria. I don't want to get the crappy food." Envy said and grabbed Ed by the arm, leading him towards the lunchroom. Once in the lunchroom after walked over to the line. Some people in the line moved to let Envy get in front of them. "What are they doing?" Ed asked. "Moving." Envy said simply. "Why?" Ed asked. "Cause they don't want to get beat up." Envy explained to him. "Why would they get beaten up?" Ed questioned. "Cause they wouldn't move and I would get angry." Envy said to him and handed him a tray. "Oh…" Ed said understanding the situation.

Envy placed food on Ed's tray, he called it the 'eatable food.' Ed didn't ask questions. After they had gotten their meals paid for they went to go find a seat. Envy spotted Greed and made his way through the crowd of people, little Ed following behind. Envy and Ed sat down at the table. "Hey." Greed said. "Yo." Envy replied back. "Hi." Ed said. Greed looked at him. "I see you still got the shrimp hanging off your shoulder." Greed remarked. Ed glared at him. "I told you watch your mouth." Envy bite out at him. "Put the claws away Envy." Greed said. Envy just glared harder at him.

Greed turned his head to the side and sipped at his milk. "Eeeew, how can you drink that crap?" Ed said disgusted. "What? Milk?" Greed questioned. "Yes, that's stuff so gross." Ed said. "That might explain why you are so short there Chibi." Envy said teasingly. "I'm not short." Ed remarked to him. "Yes you are. Now eat your food Eddy." Envy told him. "I'm not a baby either." Ed said and stuffed the food into his mouth. "Uh-huh." Envy joked which got him a glare from Ed. Envy just smiled.

Greed wasn't sure what was happening. Envy never acted like this. This was just not Envy. Envy didn't just smile and joke like this. It just wasn't possible really. Well at least to Greed it wasn't. Greed looked at Ed. Maybe there was something about this kid. Something that might do Envy some good. Greed would like to think it would work out, he actually kind of hoped it would turn out for them. Envy deserved to be happy for once and Ed just might be the person to make that happen. Greed just kept looking. Yeah, this Ed kid must be something special. Greed could only imagine the major impact he'll have on Envy in the future.

Alright!!! - That's it for chapter 6!!! I hoped you all liked it!!! Thanks for the reviews I received!!! You're all so kind!!!


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day had gone pretty well for Ed. It was the last period of the day, study hall. Envy had his head buried in his arms, Ed was pretty sure he could detect a small snoring noise erupting from Envy but he let it go, and continued on with his calculus homework.

The bell rang signaling all the students it was the end of the day. Ed sighed and closed his calculus book. He looked over at Envy who was still asleep and couldn't help but smile at him. "Hey Envy." Ed said trying to wake him up. The snoring continued. Ed poked Envy in the side. "Envy!' Ed snapped at him.

Envy shot up. His test stuck to his face like glue and drool running down his chin, not to mention his hair was pretty disheveled at the current moment. Ed just looked at him blankly. "Well that's certainly attractive." Ed muttered sarcastically to himself. Envy shot Ed a glare. "Why the hell did you wake me up?" Envy questioned in a gruff voice.

"I woke you up cause it's the end of school dumbass." Ed replied. Envy shot up again. "School's out? Then what are we doing sitting here! We gotta get to our lockers!!!" Envy shouted and grabbed Ed's hand, running out of the room and top speed, leaving nothing but a trail of smoke behind them. Their teacher just shook his head. "Teenagers." He thought.

Envy raced down the hallway with Ed still attached by the hand. "Envy!!! Stop!!! You're going to kill the both of us if you don't-SLAM!!! Envy had accidentally let go of Ed's hand sending him straight into a locker. Ed fell backwards on his back. Envy looked back at the realization of not having the yelling Chibi. Envy gasped when he saw Ed lying on the floor. "Damnit!" He mentally swore to himself.

He ran back to Ed. "Ed!!! Edward speak to me!!!" Envy commanded him. "Ugh, what hit me?" Ed questioned groggily. "Uh….a locker?" Envy replied rather sheepishly. "Ow….damn that hurts!" Ed cursed. "So are you okay?" Envy asked him. "Yeah I think so at least." Ed replied. "Good! Then off we go!" And with that Envy once again grabbed Ed by his hand and rushed off down the hallway.

------------------------------Homeroom---------------------------------------------------------------

Ed sat down in his desk, panting heavily from all the running Envy made him do. "Geez Envy, next time you're going to do that, tell me in advanced alright?" Ed asked him. "Like I will tomorrow?" Envy asked back. Ed hung his head. Oh that was just great….Ed will certainly get enough exercise to last him a life time that was for sure.

Ed was so lost in thought he failed to notice that Envy was scooting closer and closer to him. However Ed did take notice when he felt Envy breathing on his neck. "What the?" Ed turned his head and looked straight at Envy. "Envy?" Ed asked. "Yes?" Envy asked in reply. "Why are you so close?" Ed asked. "Cause I feel like it." Envy told him as he grinned like a cat. Ed was starting to get a little nervous by Envy's ever present grin.

The bell rang again meaning they could leave. Ed slowly stood up. "Uhh, well that's certainly nice for you Envy." Ed said, nervousness very well visible in his tone. Envy looked at him like a prowling cat staring at a trapped mouse. And guess what? Edward was the mouse. Ed laughed nervously and began to back up. Envy stood up with him.

Ed slowly turned his body and made a dash out the door. "Oh how I love it when they run." Envy said and smirked widely. He followed swiftly after Ed. Meanwhile. Edward turned his head in every direction, scouring the halls for Envy sign of Envy. No Envy. Ed sighed in relief. Now he just had to find the exit and he'd be home free. As soon as Ed was about to make it, he was shoved against the lockers.

Ed gasped as he met Envy's violet eyes. "Hello Chibi." Envy said casually. Ed gulped. "H-Hi Envy." He stuttered. "How come you ran from me like that Ed?" Envy asked. "C-Cause you were scaring me." Ed said nervously. "Aww Chibi, you're hurting my feelings." Envy said, pretending to sound hurt. Envy trailed a finger up Ed's chest and slowly onto his lips. Ed's face was darkening by the second. He didn't know what to do!

Ed didn't really need to do anything cause as usual someone was there to interrupt. Greed came up from behind Envy. "Hey, Love Puppets. Can we please get a move on? I would like to go_ home. _ Greed intensifying the word home so Envy would catch it. Envy turned and glared daggers at Greed.

Greed read the expression Envy was given him, it was that look like 'as soon as we get home, I'll kill you.' Ed looked to Greed. "Why are you waiting for Envy. He's coming home with me." Ed told him. Greed blinked. "Envy's going home with you?" Greed questioned. "That's right, so do me a favor and tell the old hag I'll be late." Envy told Greed. "But Envy you know how-"Thanks buddy. Come on Ed." Envy said putting his arm around his shoulder and dragging off Ed.

Greed sighed. "Man, what is Envy trying to get himself into?" Greed questioned. He shrugged it off. Oh well, obviously Envy knew what he was getting himself into. The only question was, could Envy handle it? Greed gave Envy one last glance before heading off to his car. He watched the two disappear of the little hill. Greed started up the car and drove off.

End of Chapter 7!!! I apologize for the delay!!! My computer broke and then I got busy!! So many things to do before school lets out well anyway, enjoy the chap! Thank you so much for all the reviews I received. I love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!! Later!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Envy looked around. The neighborhood had become increasingly nicer as they walked on. "Gated community? The ritzy houses." Envy thought. He looked to Ed. "So…" Envy said trying to start up conversation. Ed looked up at him. "Uh…this house of yours, is it nice like these?" Envy asked, not really knowing what to say. Ed blinked. "Well, my house is bigger then these ones." Ed said. Envy's mouth fell slack.

"They make houses bigger then this?!" Envy questioned. Ed nodded. "Yes they do." Ed replied. Envy gazed around the neighborhood. "You must be loaded to live in a place like this." Envy said. Ed shrugged. "I suppose I have some money." Ed said. "If you have money then why come to a crappy school like mine?" Envy asked.

Ed looked down. "It had nothing to do with finical problems believe me, but my reasons are my reasons. I don't feel like talking about them. I'll tell you soon. Just not right now." Ed said quietly. Envy nodded. He'd respect Ed's need not to tell. He just met Envy. Why would he be comfortable to pour his life story out on him so soon? Envy could wait. Really, Envy could. Okay, maybe with some difficultly but he'll manage, somehow…

Ed turned suddenly and started heading up a paved driveway. Envy looked up. His eyes went to the size of saucers as he gazed at the house. No, this was not a house this was a Mansion! It was huge! Envy was so shocked. He suspected the Chibi had money but not this kind of money! My God!

Ed looked over at Envy. "What?" Ed asked. "Y-Your house…" Envy muttered. "Hmm?" Ed turned to look at the house. Ed pointed his thumb in the direction of the house. "This place? We use to live in a nicer place then this. That was till my parents got back together and we moved into this dump." Ed said in a bitter voice. Envy looked dumbfounded. If this place was a dump, then Envy's house was a rat hole.

Ed walked up the narrow driveway with Envy trailing right behind him. Once on the porch, Ed stuffed his hand into his pocket, digging for his house keys. Ed kept digging, getting more and more agitated by the passing seconds. "Ugh! Where are they?!" Ed questioned furiously. "Uh….Chibi…looking for these?" Envy questioned, dangling a pair of keys in Ed's face.

"What the? Where did you get those?" Ed questioned. "They fell out of your pocket when you started searching for them." Envy said with an amused smirk plastered to his face. Ed's face turned red out of embarrassment. "I-I knew that!" Ed convinced and ripped the keys from Envy's hand. "Sure you did Chibi, sure you did." Envy said playing along. "Shut it." Ed hissed at him as he unlocked the door.

Ed opened the door. Envy stepped, looking around the elegant house. It was beautiful was the only thought Envy could come up with. It had a very fancy look to it. A large, wonderfully crafted crystal chandler hung from the ceiling. A grand staircase wound upwards to who knows where. Everything was a light gold color and light olive. It was tasteful. Ed looked at Envy. "You must be very fascinated by this place." Ed said.

Envy looked at him. "Well uh duh! I've never been in one of these fancy-pants places, if you haven't noticed, I ain't a fancy-pants like you." Envy told him followed by a flick to the Chibi's forehead. "Ow!" Ed muttered and rubbed his forehead. A shuffling of footsteps could be heard through an open dorr that look to Envy like it lead to the kitchen or a kitchen. With the size of this house, it could be one of many.

"Edward, is that you Sweetie?" A warm voice called from the kitchen. Envy looked towards the door. Who was that? She sounded like an angel. She had such a soft pretty voice. "Yeah Mom, it's me. I brought someone home with me. I hope you don't mind." Ed called back to her. There was a short pause followed by a gasp. A scampering sound of heels on marble was heard.

A woman with long brunette hair was standing in the door way with the most angelic smile Envy had ever seen. The woman immediately rushed over to the two. "Oh My Goodness! Eddy Sweetie you made a friend!!" The woman squealed excitedly. Envy was a little taken back by the woman and a little scared. "Maybe." Envy said unsure of what the woman would do. "Mom…." Edward whined. "Oh sorry Sweetie, I just get so excited when you bring home new friends!" Edward's mother said with a big smile.

"Hehe, meet my mother Envy." Ed said embarrassed. Envy smiled at the woman. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Elric." Envy said with a slight bow. She smiled. "So well mannered! You picked a good friend Edward." She said and hugged Envy. Envy blushed slightly. "Your welcome here anytime!" She said. "Gee thanks Mrs. Elric." Envy said with a slight blush. "It's not a problem Envy." Edward's mother said. Envy couldn't help but smile at the woman's kindness. It was a nice change from Envy's own mother. Just the mere thought of her made him shiver.

"Hey Mom, is Al home?" Ed asked. "Yes he is. Alphonse! Your brother is home!" Ed's mother called behind her. "Brother!" Came the sweet reply. Envy looked over Ed's mother's shoulder. He saw a cute little boy with golden brown hair and big brown eyes sitting in a wheelchair. He hadn't known that about Ed's brother. He had recalled Ed's mention of brother, but never had he mentioned this. Envy felt guilt wash over him as Al wheeled over to them.

Alphonse stopped in front of Envy and looked at him with an innocent expression. "I know you!" Al exclaimed in sweet voice. Envy blinked. "You know me?" Envy asked. "Al you can't know him. I just met him today." Ed said. "No, he's Wrath's big brother! He should me a picture of him in art class today!" Al explained. Envy thought for a minute. "Oh! You met my little pain in the butt brother Wrath!" Envy said now understanding the situation.

Al nodded. "Yes! Wrath is really nice!" Al said with a big smile. "He's alright." Envy said with a slight shrug. Ed nudged him in the arm. "Be nice." Ed commanded him. Envy grinned. "Make me." He said. Ed glared. "Just remember, you asked for it." Ed said and rolled up his sleeve. Al giggled. Mrs. Elric just laughed. "Oh you boys." She said with a smile. Something inside Envy felt like it was changing. He wasn't sure. But whatever it was, he liked it. Ed might be the greatest thing that's happened to Envy in a long time. He wondered what else could happen between them as time progressed. Hmmm, oh well. He'd just have to wait and see.

Ta-Dah! That's chapter 8!!! I hope you all liked it!! Thank you for the wonderful and kind reviews I received!!! It means so much!! Please R&R and I'll update as soon as I can!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Ed and Envy headed up the stairs after their meeting with Mrs. Elric and little Alphonse. Ed swung the door open to his room. Envy poked his head into the room. Envy blinked as he looked around the room. This was not how he had imagined the Chibi's room being. It was black and had red transmutation circles painted on the walls and ceiling. A few band posters cluttered the walls. He had a bed, a bookcase against the far wall, that was packed with books. A few stray books were strewn across the floor. He had a desk near his bed that was cluttered with papers. And a dresser the had a small statue of a creature that had a stone in it's hand. A few other items were tossed on the surface as well.

"Nice Room." Envy commented as he strolled casually into the room. "Thanks." Ed remarked. "You must be some heavy Alchemy believer." Envy said motioning to all the different alchemy references around the room. Ed blinked. "Yes I am." Ed said to him. "Personally I don't really believe alchemy existence but if someone can prove it does, I'll believe it." Envy said walking over to Ed's dresser and looking at the small statue. Envy stared at it carefully and looked back at Ed.

"What's this?" Envy's asked pointing to the statue. Ed looked at him. "That's a statue of homunculus." Ed responded. "A homunculus?" Envy asked. Ed nodded, "Yeah and that stone it's holding is called the Philosopher Stone. That's what originally created the Homunculi but the stone was so powerful. It was locked away from the grasp humans and is still out there today at least that's what they say." Ed explained to Envy. Envy blinked. "You are such a nerd." He said with a small chuckle. Ed glared and picked up a pillow and threw it at Envy's head. "Am not!" Ed protested. Envy grinned at him. "Yes you are." Envy told him.

Ed's face was going red. "You're asking for it Envy." Ed warned him. "Oh, am I?" Envy asked mockingly. "That does it." Ed said and tackled Envy to the floor. Envy laughed at Ed's antics. "Is that the best you got Chibi?" Envy asked. Ed let out a frustrated growl and lunged his hands towards Envy's neck. Envy caught his hands with ease. "To slow." Envy remarked and flipped the positions of the two.

Ed blinked at the closeness of the two. It took him moments to realize the situation. Envy was on top of him with his left knee pressing in between his legs. Their chest were touching and their noses were lightly brushing the other. Ed's face went as red as tomato. Envy grinned like a

Cheshire Cat. "W-What?!" Ed questioned. "You're blushing." Envy mocked. "W-Well! I-It's from this position w-we're in!" Ed stuttered, face redding increasingly by the second. "Awww, Chibi, you telling me you don't like this position we're in?" Envy asked him, leaning down so their lips were just barely touching the others. Ed's mind was reeling at this point.

"This is wrong! This is wrong! You just met him! You shouldn't be doing this!" Ed's inner thoughts were screaming. "Yeah but…..it feels right." The other part of Ed was saying in protest. "Whether it feels right or not. You shouldn't do this! It's just going to end up like the last time and you're going to get hurt!" The other part shouted. Ed's eyes snapped open at that last thought. Envy blinked. "Chibi?" Envy asked. "I-Its' nothing." Ed said turning his head away. Envy blinked in confusion. Ed's eyes seemed to be holding some sort of pent up emotion that Envy couldn't read.

Envy was kicking himself in the butt at this point. "Damnit! You did it again Envy! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Envy questioned himself and got off of Ed. Ed looked up at Envy. Envy extended his hand out to him. "Here." Envy offered. Ed looked at the hand extended in front of him, with a small Ed took it. Envy smiled in return and helped Ed off the floor.

An awkward silence seemed to fall over the two of them. "So……" Ed said trying to break the awkward silence. "Yeah." Envy said in response. "Awkward." Ed said. "Just a little." Envy said. "Did you get what was going on in calculus today?" Ed asked him. "Not a word, it went through one ear and went out the other. My brain didn't even try to process what the hell the teach was saying." Envy told him honestly. Ed hung his head. "You know, sometimes I question if you even have a brain." Ed muttered. Envy turned his head in a slow, psycho manner and held an evil face. "What was that?" Envy questioned.

Ed got a rather ticked off looking face with a slight grin to it and shoved his face into Envy's. "I said 'I question if you even have a brain.' Ed repeated. Envy narrowed his eyes, his own fake grin played on his mouth. "You know Chibi, you're really asking for it now." Envy told him, pushing up his imaginary sleeves. "I've stated before and I'll state it again, bring it on." Ed said confidently. Just as the two of them were about to engage in what could have been a recreation of World War II, Envy's cell began. Envy sighed at the hear of the ring tone.

Envy jammed his hand into his pocket and fished for his cell. He ripped it out and flipped it open. "Yeah, what do you want Greed?" Envy questioned. Ed stared as Envy paused to listen to whatever Greed had to say. Ed studied Envy's expression as he seemed to have fear flicker through his eyes for a moment then disappear. "Alright, just come down. Tell the old hag I'll be home in 15 if I run." Envy told him. Another short pause. "Fine, see you soon then." Envy said and closed the phone.

Envy looked at Ed, who was giving him a look of great concern and confusion. Envy grinned suddenly and ruffled Ed's hair. "It's nothing to worry about Chibi, my old hag of a mother is just pissed I'm not home." Envy explained. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for to get in trouble!" Ed apologized to him. "Chibi, calm yourself. It's not your fault. I should called her and told her where I was going but I didn't really think she would care, guess I was wrong." Envy told him. Ed looked rather shocked. "Well of course she would care! She's your mother!" Ed told him.

"Eh, well, let's just say my mom's not the greatest in the world." Envy told him. Ed was once again confused. "It's none of your concern anyway. I have to go, see ya tomorrow at school Chibi." Envy told him and gave him a quick peck on his lips. Ed's hair bristled on the back of his neck and he blushed. When he finally came to his senses, Envy had already bolted. Ed blushed even darker as he still felt his lips tingle from the small kiss. Suddenly anger filled him. "I'll get him back for that!!" Ed inwardly vowed.

Moving onto Envy at the particular, Envy was currently bolted down the sidewalk, dodging garbage cans and mailboxes. In less then 15 minutes, Envy was standing on the porch of a dark looking house that held a rather creepy atmosphere. He panted heavily as he opened the door, trying to retain his lost breath. He closed the door and turned around. "I'm home." Envy announced, still rather breathless. "Nice of you to come home Envy." A woman's voice hissed. Envy cringed. She sounded pissed…..great. Envy was really in for it this time.

Well there you have it! Chapter 9 Ladies and Gentlemen! Made I say your reviews are really kind and they make me feel so happy to read them! I hope you liked this chapter, it took me awhile but I got it down! Well please R&R! It's greatly appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

Envy looked over to the doorway of the living room and saw a rather petite looking woman with short deep violent hair that was mixed with a dark black color. A death glare was settled on her features as she eyed Envy. "Where the hell have you been boy?" She spat at him. Envy cringed again. "I was at a friend's house." Envy replied, his voice rather small sounding from his nervousness. "Oh really?" She questioned strolling over to him. Envy's body trembled in fear as he heard her heels click on the floor, as she walked over to him.

Envy lifted his gaze to her as she stood in front of him. "Did I tell you, you were allowed over at a friend's house?" She questioned. Envy paused for a slight moment. Her angry seemed to rise. Her clawed hand lashed out at Envy and grabbed a fistful of his hair. Envy let a small yelp and cringed in pain. "Well did I?!" She screeched. "N-No Ma'am." Envy told her. "Then why pray tell did you go to a friend's house without my permission?" She questioned. Envy shrugged. "He's new and he asked me to come over to his house, I told Greed to tell you where I was." Envy told her. "You think just because you tell Greed to tell me, you can automatically do it?" She questioned him, angry boiling on the surface of her skin.

"N-No, I-I just t-thought- "That's right, you just thought. Let me remind you something Envy. Thinking is not your strong point so don't do it. I'm your Master and you are the Puppet. You never do anything without my permission or my command. Is that understood?" She questioned him with a deep glare. Envy nodded his head. "Yes Mother." Envy said. She smirked. "Now for your punishment." She sneered. "Oh no…" Envy thought. She lifted her hand and smacked him hard against the flesh of his cheek. Envy fell backwards into the wall. He let out a groan of pain as he felt a sticky fluid flow from the wound on his cheek. He struggled to get back up but only to be shoved back down by his mother.

He chocked out for air as her heel dug into his chest, temporarily stopping his breathing. He struggled underneath her. Her smirk widened as his pale face turned a flustered pink color from the lack of oxygen he was receiving. After several minutes of the torture, she pulled her heel of his chest. Envy chocked and spat. Coughing and inhaling the air. Before he could retain all his breath, he was yanked upwards by the hair. He let out a whimper of pain. Her smirk grew at the sight of his condition. She flung him into the wall. "Ah!" Envy yelped and fell forward onto the carpet. She walked over to him. "Had enough boy?" She questioned. The only response she got was a whimper. Her glare returned and she dug her heel into the small of his back.

Envy screamed out in pain. She smirked and removed her heel. "I think you've had enough for now." She told him. "GREED!!!!!! WRATH!!!! Get down here and get your worthless brother off my carpet!!!!!" She screeched and gave a kick to Envy's side. A grunt tore from Envy's throat. She turned on her heel and walked back into the living room. A scurrying of footsteps was heard coming down the stairs. "Envy!! Are you okay?!?!" Wrath sounded scared. Envy went to open his mouth but instead hacked out blood. "Does he look okay? Come on, let's get him upstairs." Greed said and picked up Envy gently. Greed headed for the stairs, followed by Wrath.

Once they entered Envy's room, Greed laid Envy down on his bed. "Man, she really messed you up this time Envy." Greed commented, looking over the condition of Envy's beaten body. "I-I kn-(cough, cough, hack)" Envy could barely finish a sentence. "Don't talk stupid. Hang on, I'll go get Lust to take a look at you." Greed told him and walked to the doorway. "Wrath watch over him till I get back." Greed told him and disappeared out the door. Wrath nodded his head and looked back to his brother. "Envy?" Wrath asked timidly. Envy just coughed and spat out more blood. Wrath's eyes grew wide and began to water. "Oh please Envy! Please be okay! I don't want to lose my brother!" Wrath began to cry and grabbed Envy's arm. He buried his face in Envy's arm and sobbed. Wrath felt a hand on his head and he looked up.

Envy was rubbing his head gently and giving him a weak smile. "E-Envy?" Wrath asked through a sniffle. Envy smiled and nodded slightly. Wrath cried harder. "I'm sorry Envy! I'm sorry! I watched Mommy the entire time and I didn't do anything! Please forgive me!" Wrath cried. "Ssshhh, it's…not y-your fault. Y-You c-(cough) c-ouldn't have done anything." Envy rasped out. Wrath sniffled again and looked him sadly. Wrath was about to say something when Greed walked in, followed by a young beautiful woman. "Tsk, tsk. Envy, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" She asked. "S-Shut (cough) up." Envy muttered. She sighed. "She beat you bad I see." She said as she lifted Envy's shirt up. His body was battered in bruises. "She left a nice heel mark on your chest." She commented.

Wrath grabbed her shirt. "Lust, can you fix brother?" Wrath asked in shaky voice. Lust gave him a reasurring smile. "Of course Sweetie. Sissy will take care of this. You have nothing to worry about." She told him. Wrath smiled through his tears. "Sissy's the best!" Wrath cheered. Lust smiled and looked over at Greed, who seemed to have a pained look on his face. "What's the matter with you?" Lust asked as she got to work. "It's just that….I should have done something. I let Envy go off when I should have told him no but instead I let this happen." Greed said, guilt lining his words. Lust put a calming hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have done anything. Don't blame yourself." Lust told him. Greed sighed and nodded his head.

------------------------------------------ Later-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lust sighed and wiped her forehead with the side of her arm. "There. He'll be fine." Lust told them. Greed sighed in relief. "YAY!" Wrath exclaimed. "Sshh! Wrath Sweetie, you need to be quite for Envy." Lust told him. "Okay." Wrath said with a nod of his head. Lust smiled and took Wrath's hand. "Come on Wrath. Let's go see Sissy Sloth." Lust said to him. Wrath smiled. "Okay!" He said happily but before he left, he turned to Envy. "Bye Envy! I love you!" Wrath exclaimed in a hushed whisper. Lust led him out of the room and down the hall. Greed looked at Envy's sleeping face. "You had me worried I hope you know." Greed told him. He got no response, instead Envy rolled on his head.

Greed sighed and pushed himself away from the wall and walked toward the door. "Sleep tight Envy." Greed told him. This time he got a response but it was definitely not one he was expecting. "Ed…." Envy whimpered in his sleep. Greed just stood there, blankly staring at Envy. Greed merely shook his head and gripped the door knob. "What have you gotten yourself into Envy?" Greed questioned and shut the door.

There it is!!!! Chapter 10!!!! I hope you all liked it!! Personally, I felt really bad for Envy in this chapter!!!!! By the way, thank you all so much for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! You make all so happy and not feel like such a loser who has nothing better to do then write fan fiction all day! Well please read and review, it's greatly appreciate!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Envy shifted onto his side as he buried his face in his pillow. The pain from the night's previous pounding had numbed after a few hours. His sleep pattern was off that night do to Lust coming in to check on him now and again, and the loud obnoxious echoing of Greed's snoring. Envy swore to himself that if he could move, he would have taking a knife and just ended it there. But seeing as how he was in no condition to do that, he just had to settle for ear plugs.

As Envy slept on, his door slowly opened and two people slipped into the darkness. The two slowly crept over to Envy's sleeping form and looked down on him. The only noise that could be heard was the soft breathing coming from Envy's mouth. The two of the them exchanged glances. Suddenly Envy's eyes opened slightly. The two tensed. Envy looked up. Vision blurring for a slight second and then focused on the pair. Envy's eyes widened. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Envy screamed at the top of his lungs. In a tree outside the house, all the birds flew away and the animals scattered in fear.

"Envy quiet!" Greed snapped and covered his mouth. "Mmph!" Was the muffled response. Envy's eyes narrowed in a dangerous glare as he stared at Greed and Wrath. "Mmm! Mpph! Mhhh!" Envy snapped through Greed's hand. "Envy please, Wrath is in the room. No need for such language." Greed told him. Envy's glare only intensified and he bit down sharply on Greed's hand. "Ow!'" Greed yelped and pulled his hand back from Envy's mouth. "Hmph! Serves you right! Now what the hell are you doing in here?!" Envy questioned in a loud angry voice.

Wrath looked at Envy innocently. "We just came to see if you were up for going to school today." Wrath said honestly. Envy sighed and threw off his blanket. "Yeah….I'm for- Envy stopped dead sentence when he tried to get up. A pain like a knife stabbing him ripped through his back. "Ahh! Damnit!" Envy cursed and gripped at his back. "Envy! Are you okay?" Wrath questioned. "Ugh! No!" Envy yelled and laid back down. "Oh that sucks. I'll go tell Lust to call you off from school." Greed said. "Oh no, I'm going to school." Envy said. "How the hell can you go to school in that condition!?" Greed questioned.

"Hey, I've stood this kind of pain before, I can defiantly do it again." Envy said, stabling himself against the bed post. It dawned on Greed. "Oooohhhhh, I understand why you want to go to school." Greed said with a smirk. Envy glanced at him rather confused. "Excuse me?" Envy questioned. "It all makes sense. You just want to go to see your precious little Edward." Greed said smugly. Envy's face boiled. "**WHAT?!?!?!?!?!**" Envy screamed at him. Wrath ducked on the floor to avoid the cross fire.

Greed just merely smirked once again. "You really like that kid don't you Envy? I mean, why else would you want to go to school? Every time the hag does this to you, you use it as an excuse to stay home." Greed said. Envy blushed. "T-That's not why I'm going…! I'm going cause Emily-sensei will say I was just skipping and putting me through a living hell tomorrow!" Envy snapped. "Uh-huh….." Greed said not believing a word of what Envy was saying. Wrath popped up, "You have a boyfriend Envy?" Wrath asked innocently.

Envy blushed darker. "N-No…!" He snapped. Wrath smiled big, "Envy has a boyfriend! Envy has a boyfriend!!!" Wrath sang as he danced around the room happily. "I do not!!!" Envy roared. Greed wagged his finger in Envy's face. "Then why are you blushing Envy?" Greed asked. Envy narrowed his eyes and bite down sharply on Greed's finger. Greed retracted his finger and sucked on it. "Ow….Envy…." Greed whined. Envy merely scoffed. "I'm going to go get ready." Envy said, slowly standing up, he wobbled his way to the door. Just before exiting, he paused. "And guys." Envy stated. "Yes?" Greed and Wrath asked in unison. "You ever say that again, I'll do such illegal things to you that you'll never be seen again." Envy threatened and walked out of the room.

Both Wrath and Greed paled at the mere thought. "Yes brother…" They both muttered.

After Envy had showered, changed his clothes and eating breakfast, he was out the door. He slung his backpack over his shoulder but winced at the pain it caused. He brushed it off and kept walking down the sidewalk. As he was walking, someone was slowly creeping up behind him. Envy was off in his on little world and failed to notice the little blonde slowly rising up behind him. "Hi Envy!!!" Came the surprise voice. Envy nearly got whiplash from spinning his head around so fast.

He looked down and was met with the grinning face of Edward. "Don't scare me like that!" Envy snapped. Ed just kept grinning, "Aww, I'm sorry. I scared the big bad Envy." Ed said playfully. Envy merely glared at him and turned his head to the side. Ed pouted. "Awww, don't be mad Envy." Ed said in a hurt voice. Envy ignored him. Ed draped his arms gently over Envy's shoulders. "Don't be like that Envy…" Ed whispered to him. Envy felt the heat rise to his face. "Hehehe, you can't resist me can you?" Ed asked as he walked in front of Envy.

Envy cocked an eyebrow. "What are you doing shrimp?" Envy asked. Ed smiled innocently. "Nothing….." Ed trailed off as he turned his back to Envy. Envy watched in curiosity at Ed. As Ed walked, he slowly began moving his hips in a seductive fashion. "Oh My….." Envy thought. His eyes moved from side to side as he followed Ed's hips. He felt something drip from his nose. Envy placed his finger to his nose and looked to see blood. Envy blushed, "This kid really turns me on." He thought.

"What's a matter Envy?" Ed asked, as if he didn't know. "You know exactly what's wrong, you little slut!" Envy barked. "Aw, Envy…that hurts my feelings." Ed said sadly. "Wow…, it's almost as if you done this before." Envy said to him. Ed smiled and slowly walked over to him. Envy blushed as Ed leaned up against him. "No, only for you." Ed said and placed a kiss on Envy's cheek. Envy's face went a bright tomato color. Ed smiled and walked ahead of him again.

Envy was speechless, he couldn't believe Ed had actual done that. Truth be told, Ed couldn't believe it either. He had never done that before. I mean, he had never come on to anyone. It just wasn't Ed but what he had just done made him feel…well, he wasn't exactly sure, but he liked the feeling. Ed blushed and glanced back at Envy. Maybe…Ed really was falling for Envy but what if it was like last time? Ed couldn't handle that kind of pain again. Although, Envy didn't seem like that type. Envy was different, Ed was sure. But still, uncertainty was apparent in Ed's stomach.

Ed just didn't know what to do. Envy walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ed looked up at Envy. "You okay Ed?" Envy asked. Ed just looked at him. Envy looked so concerned, a look Ed didn't get very often from people he knew, other then his family. Ed smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking is all." Ed said. "Alright." Envy said in reply. "Thanks Envy." Ed said. "For what?" Envy asked. "For caring." Ed said to him. Envy smiled and patted Ed's head. "It's no problem." Envy said to him.

Ed's face dusted over in a light pink. Well for now, Ed would just have to wait and see what happens between them. Maybe just maybe Ed could open up to Envy. Only time would tell. As they approached the school, they heard the bell ring. They both exchanged glances. "SHIT!!!" They both yelled and bolted towards the front door.

There you have it! Chapter 11!! I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I've been so busy and now that I've started school I'm even busier!!! But I will have the new chapter up soon, I promise!! Thank you to all the nice people who reviewed!! They made me feel so special! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! Hehehe!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! Forgive me for not updating all this time!!

You people are so kind to keep reviewing and other things! I don't know when I'll be updating, I'm going to start working on the next chapter but I'm currently under going writers block, I want to put Roy in here somewhere but I'm not sure how to build up to that point. Any ideas are certainly welcome!

Though to explain for not updating as well I've been having some extreme health issues as of late. I had Mono early on and other things and now I have come down with something else. . I just don't know what to do with myself. Well like I said if I can just figure out what I'm going to do I will be back as soon as possible! I love you all and thanks so much for the support through these times.

- Emmy


	13. Chapter 13

Weeks and months had passed by. Ed couldn't be happier with how things were going in his life. Envy and him had become so close over the course of this time. Lots of things had happened between the two. Things had developed between the both of them.

Edward smiled as a he looked at a picture of Envy and him on his bedside table. Edward had to admit, he felt something really deep for Envy, whether it was love or not, Ed was still unsure but he was getting to a point where he was going to tell Envy.

Ed's cell phone went off. He blinked, curious to see who was calling him. He reached for his phone but quickly smiled at the caller I.D. He clicked the green button, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Ed asked, trying to contain his obvious joy.

"Look out your window Chibi." Envy said.

Ed blinked and quickly moved across the room. He opened up his window, the chilly air of early morning spreading through his room. He peered out of the window, only to find Envy standing there. Ed smiled.

"Why so early?" Ed asked.

"I gotta tell you something." Envy told him.

Ed blushed instantly. Maybe this was the moment he had been waiting for. Ed's heart fluttered in his chest, sinking all the way into his stomach.

"Come on up Envy." Ed said.

Envy smiled and immediately went to a tree, quickly climbing up to the branch directly next to Ed's window. Envy crawled through Ed's window.

Edward laughed, "I don't understand why you don't just use the front door like everyone else."

Envy scoffed, "Why use the door like everyone else, while you could be a non-conformist and use the window."

Ed shook his head, chuckling all the while.

"I will never understand you're logic Envy." Ed said.

Envy laughed, "I don't think I quite understand it myself."

"That's always good to know." Ed said dryly.

Envy laughed even more. He suddenly stopped and turned to Ed. A serious expression written on his face.

"Ed, about what I wanted to talk to you." Envy stated.

Ed blushed, "Y-Yeah..?"

Envy sat down on Ed's bed, patting the empty space beside him. Ed took the invitation and sat beside Envy. Envy sighed and placed his face in his hands.

"Look Ed, this isn't something easy to say. It's frustrating. I don't know why I feel like this but I do." Envy glanced at him.

"There's something about you that drives me crazy. You fascinate me. I want to know everything and anything about you I can. Ed, I feel like….like….I love you.." Envy told him.

Ed merely stared at him, unmoving. All Ed could hear was his heart beating like a drum. It was as if he was deaf. This was what Ed had been waiting for, wasn't it? For Envy to tell him that so Ed could tell him the same. But…but…why was he hesitating. It wasn't like the last time.

Ed gulped. This time was different, definitely different. He had to give this a chance. He couldn't give up on love just because of that one incident. Ed deserved to be happy to damnit! He had to do this, he had to do this!

"I love you too!" Ed blurted out.

Envy blinked. He was not quite expecting that one, well at least not to come out the way it did. Envy smiled gently and brought Ed into a light hug.

"Ed…." Envy whispered.

Ed's face was burning, he felt like a total idiot. Envy pulled back slightly, looking into Ed's amber eyes. Ed stared back. So many emotions….Ed felt like he was drowning.

Envy leant in and gently kissed Ed. Ed closed his eyes instantly and latched his body onto Envy's. Envy smiled warmly against Ed's mouth and continued to kiss him sweetly.

Envy really didn't know what to do, this was so new and unreal to him. Ed loved him? Envy didn't know whether to run outside all happy or punch the nearest person to him out of his happiness. (You know you see him doing it)

There was a sudden knock on the door. Envy and Ed looked up and then at each other.

"Uh…come in." Ed said.

The door opened and in walked the last person Ed had ever expected to see.

"Eddy!!" A man with raven hair greeted.

"Roy!!" Ed yelled in shock.

Roy and Envy looked at one another.

"Who the hell is that?!" Roy and Envy questioned in unison.

Ahahah! Cliff hanger! OMG! I finally got my ass to sit down at my computer and type this. I tried to take everyone's advice so I switched up the way I typed and man is it a heck of a lot easy. xDDD Well I hope you liked this chapter, sorry if it was rushed a little, I just needed to time skip, so that why once the two confessed their love, a new problem could arise! I'm evil D Poor Edward. And once again thanks for all the nice reviews and such. :D


End file.
